Will You Be Mine Forever Kei?
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Kei tries to leave Sho one night but is stopped by the brunette. The next day feelings are revealed leading to other things. This is our first Moon Child story, so please constructive critisim is welcome, Sho seems to kid-ish to me, but that's just me


Title: Will you be mine forever?  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: general/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: fluff and…lime (our first one ever) also, OOC-ness one can expect from me, Sho seems kind of kiddie-ish to me….eh oh well.  
Pairing: KeixSho  
Summary: Kei tries to leave Sho one night but is stopped by the brunette. The next day feelings are revealed leading to other things.

Notes: This is in both Sho and Kei's POVs, I switch constantly. You will notice that it is mostly in Kei's pov only because I can relate to him in the movie and I find he is easier to write than Sho is. This has been rewritten so many times and it is seriously unbetta-ed and our first Moon Child fic ever. We are nervous as it is, and oh! Melfina helped me with this one!!!!!

Melfina: Only because it's technically not Gackt but his character Sho,so I have no problems with it.

Lucy: okay then…she loves the movie and Sho is her absolute favourite but yet she hates Gackt with the burning passion of a thousand suns or more… kind of odd but oh well. She wrote the lime in this it's her first time to write one so please take it easy on the flames.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything!!!!!!!

_**W**_hen I look at Sho's beautiful sleeping face I am reminded of the reasons I must leave, I let the murderous side of me take over the humanity I somehow managed to retain. I allowed the monster in me to be released. I fed in front of Sho as I promised myself I never would. Unfortunately I had broken the promise I made Sho as well. I fed in front of Son and Yi Chie. I am a monster. I violated Toshi's death with my own volatile ways. I have decided now that no matter how much I know it will hurt him I must leave Sho, my only love. No one ever made me feel in this way, Not Luka, not Yi Chie as much as she's tried, it's only been Sho. I stand to leave but to my despair a lithe hand catches hold of my wrist. I look over my shoulder in agony and find myself drowning in eyes of a miraculous bleu.

"Sho," The word escapes my lips nearly soundless.

"You promised." Was his simply plea in nearly the same tone of voice.

"Oh Sho, I have to do this. Can't you try to understand?" I said my voice an octave above a whisper. He looked at me with a broken expression and suddenly I am seeing the child he once was, not the head-strong stubborn young man I am deeply in love with.

"Kei, don't do this to me please. Just stay with me." He pleaded.

I can't help my resolve to leave as it slowly crumbles under his pleading gaze. I lay down pulling him close, tucking his head under my chin.

"For tonight. We shall see what tomorrow brings." I mumbled. I felt his smile as he moved further into my embrace before sighing. I pray tomorrow is brighter…figuratively speaking of course.

_**Sho:  
**__**I **_know Kei blames himself for what happened to Toshi but it wasn't his fault at all. And afterwards he only did what he had to do to survive. It was frightening, but I accepted it. I accepted it the minute I first met him. I love Kei and I may not love what he does to survive but that's just it. He MUST do it in order to live. Somehow I must prove this to him. But, how can I do that when I don't even know the first thing about my feelings? I un-tuck my head from under his chin and look at his sleeping face. He's so peaceful when he's sleeping. Almost like a child in a way. I know I won't be going back to sleep tonight more than likely so I lay in his arms silently, my mind wondering in a haze. When I open my eyes it is morning, meaning I must have eventually gone back to sleep. I look to my left and see his beautiful green eyes starring at me. I smile through my grogginess at the amusement clear in those moss green orbs.

"G'moring." I whisper. His face breaks into a smile,

"Morning Sho. Did you sleep well?" He asks. I nod, suddenly embarrassed by his constant staring.

"Sho? Are you alright? Your face is becoming red." He asks leaning over me.

"I'm fine Kei. I'm just thinking." I answer quietly. He watches me carefully before shrugging his shoulders.

"If you're sure then alright." He says before pulling me into and embrace. I can feel the redness in my cheeks growing hotter as the minutes pass that I spend in his arms. Though I'm scared to admit it aloud I am afraid Kei will reject my feelings and everything will be ruined. I don't move to return his warm embrace.

_**Kei: **_  
_**S**_ho never moves to return my embrace…something's wrong, very wrong. I remove my arms and pull back to look him in the face. I try to hold his gaze but he averts his eyes.

"Sho, what is wrong with you lately?? The past…three weeks at least you've been acting strangely. Why is it? Have I upset you again?" I ask.

"No, I'm not mad." Is his clipped reply. I watch him stand and leave my room feeling the prick of unwanted tears behind my eyelids. What can I have done to him this time? Wait what a stupid question. I already know the answer to this. He must still be angry at my behaviour yesterday. I had bluntly refused to attend Toshi's funeral though I was perfectly able due to the downpour.

"_Kei! It's Toshi's funeral! You have to come! He was your friend! Don't tell me you can't because it's pouring down rain out there!" Sho screams at me with rage._

"_No." Is my quiet reply. Sho looks at me with such anger in his bleu eyes that I nearly cower away from him._

"_He was our friend! He's been there throughout everything! He tried to protect you! The least you could do is go!"  
"I didn't need his protection! He was a fool for doing it! He should have learned that so long ago! I don't need anyone's help nor anyone's protection! Go to his funeral and leave me alone." I yell surprising him with my harsh words. He turns, hiding tears no doubt, open the door, revealing Son and Yi Chie. She looks at me with such pity in her brown eyes. I've had enough. I stand and hurry to my own room and slam the door none-to-gently behind me. I hear his in take of breath as my door rattles the windows and when he exhales out of annoyance. He's annoyed and angry with me. Good, he can stay that way until he realizes I'm right._

Obviously he is still angry with me or he would not have just stomped out in the way he did. I shake my head and begin to busy myself with my own morning routine.

_**Sho:**_

_**I**_t is getting hard to be around Kei anymore. God's I want to tell him how I feel. As much I want to do this I am not stupid and I know I cannot. I know that telling him is the end of everything. I want to tell him everything. Everything I'm feeling, everything I'm thinking, and everything I want. I know if I tell him though, he'll leave. I-I can't have that. I just can't.

"Sho, are you still angry about yesterday? I told you why I couldn't go. Please don't be angry." I hear his voice behind me. I turn quickly and gasp at how close his jade coloured eyes are to my own ice coloured ones.

"Sho, please talk to me. Please I just want to know why you are angry. Please tell me." He pleads quietly. I can't say anything. I just continue to watch his full, pale lips.

_**Kei:**_

"_**S**_ho, why are you staring at me?" I ask quietly. He doesn't answer me so I ask again with the same reaction. I ask a third time I watch him as he blinks in a momentary stupor before unconsciously licking his pink lips. I blink before I pounce. I press my lips lightly against his in a gentle kiss. I pause breaking our contact when it finally enters my mind what I was doing. My intensions were to walk away only to be shocked as Sho's face moved down swiftly bringing our lips together once more. Our lips push against each other as we cling together. When we part it is because we both needed to breathe after our kiss. He stares at me red-faced until I place a swift kiss lightly to the tip of his nose. He smiles shyly and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean into his chest sighing happily as his scent fills my world. Maybe everything will be alright after all. Maybe, if we are able to stay like this just maybe we will be alright.

_**Sho:**_

_**I **_finally kissed Kei, although he instigated it. I can't help but wonder how much of my honest feelings he actually got out of it. I am only mildly surprised when he puts his arms around my waist and leans in to my chest. I don't know what to do from here. I've never even felt this way before.

"What I now?" I hear my voice ask. Kei looked at me with an odd unreadable expression before he captured my lips once more in a heated kiss.

_**Kei:**_

_**M**_y right hand untangles its self from Sho's shirt as though it has a mind of its own and runs its way over Sho's toned body. I continue to kiss him as my hand closes around his clothed half-hard arousal. I can tell it shocked him by the jump I hear in his heart beat. I lead him over to the couch and lower him down gently onto his back. He watches me through hooded eyes as I lean over him and stroke the strain in his pants. I apply a gentle pressure and am rewarded with a breathy moan as his head lolls back and his mouth falls open. I grin before becoming serious and leaning down to his face level.

"Is this alright Sho? I need you to be honest." I whisper into his ear removing my hand from his need. He looks up at me with perfectly clear bleu eyes and smiles. His smile isn't one of lust, but yet, it's one of gentle warmth and trust.

"Yes." Is the only word he utters. My mouth is upon his eagerly once more, my tongue darting into his mouth as he mimics my actions. My hand finds its way back down to his pants and begins to fumble with the button. I can tell he is perfectly fine and aware of the odd turn of events we are experiencing due to the rate his heart is beating. His lips are still compliant to mine as I continue to kiss him. My hand finishes working with the button on his tight pants and slips inside to cup his warmed and tender flesh. I break the kiss to see his face as his back arches from my touch. His eyes are shut tightly but he nods to me to continue, a warm smile still in place. I kiss him gently pouring all the love I can into one kiss as I release his member from the confines of his pants. His back arches again as I begin to pump him gently. He growls deep within his throat and pulls my face down to his for a heated kiss. I continue to pump him, my strokes becoming harder and faster. He breaks the kiss with a light hiss as I run my nails up and down the hardened the flesh. I lean down to kiss him softly and he moans within my mouth. I feel him stiffen and his back arches once more as I stoke him swiftly causing him to climax into my hand. He lay there motionless for a moment; the only sound in the room is his harsh breathing. He never says anything so I lean over his to see his face. He blinks adorably before yawning softly. I smile and stand. He looks at me in confusion before I pick him up bridal style. He throws his arms around my neck in surprise as I carry his to his room gently depositing his on his own bed. I turn my back to him with a smile as he wriggles out of his pants and fixes his boxers. I smile to him over my shoulder before starting toward the door when I am once more stopped by his hand on my wrist.

_**Sho:**_  
_**"P**_lease don't leave me Kei." I plead. It sounds strange coming from me but then as of late many things have changed and become strange. I welcome this change of events though as he smiles openly and warmly for me alone and moves closer to my bed. I shift to the side so there is room for his tiny frame on the bed and he slips under the blanket wasting no time in pulling me toward him wrapping his arms around my hips as his chin nestles on my shoulder. I nearly giggle as I feel him blow on my neck.

"Quit it Kei." I mumble playfully. I feel his lips slid into a smile against my neck.

"Sho, I…I love you." He says quietly. I smile broadly though he cannot see it before I reply.

"I love you too Kei. Will you be mine forever?" I ask.

"Yes Sho, if you will be the same for me." He replies. I feel his hand creeping inside my boxers again and this time I do giggle lightly. He rests his hand on my pelvic bone and I can feel his breathing begin to even out signifying his is falling asleep as he does every morning.

"I love you my guardian angel." I whisper. I hear him attempt to mumble something but he is too far gone for coherent thoughts. I smile and settle in for our nap as well. For the first time in a few days I feel alive, wanted, needed, and loved. All these emotions from the one man who went from friend, to father, to best friend, to brother, and now lover. How things can change so much in so little time is amazing. I'm glad I saw through Kei's imperfections that one fateful afternoon. I'm happy I saw through to the perfection just beneath the surface.

_**~The good times, the bad times, tears and heart-ache. Loving what's perfect and learning to like the imperfections, this is what love is truly about.-Ashley Mitchell**_, my beloved older cousin/sister figure. Thank-you for writing this on my wall that day last Christmas. It inspired this story thank-you.

_**~Owari Ja Ne~ **_


End file.
